isshindensetsufandomcom-20200214-history
Lily Hitaki
Lily Hitaki is the adopted sister of Yoshiro Hitaki. She was trapped in Hueco Mundo for roughly six months before returning as a technical rogue. After being killed by her brother, she was later revived by another rogue using a forbidden art, similar to a chiyudou. Later, her name was cleared and she could return to the gotei as a shinigami by her brother. =Biography= Personality Somewhat of a curious woman, Lily is capable of being excitable around those she has good vibes about. If she trusts you, she normally treats you as she wants to be treated, as well as putting her metaphorical life in your hands if she trusts you enough. Lily is somewhat carefree, especially around her elder brother, Yoshiro. She may seem somewhat ditzy, but is quite intelligent behind the personality mask. She is one who doesn't stand for attacking someone behind their back, as well as anyone who harms anyone she trusts or cares about. Quite a merciless fighter, as well as having a reserve of seemingly endless energy, shown when she fights or when she annoys her brother to no end. She does take joy in hanging out with the Zecht's. Has a smile that you just can't seem to be mad at (which allows her to get away with more than she should be allowed). Ever since returning from Hueco Mundo with the help of her arrancar ally, Lily has matured more. She has become more intelligent, to the point that can exceed her age appearance. She has become more mature and less child-like and energetic. While in Hueco Mundo, she learned more about hollow with her arrancar friend, as well as learning more about combat, even learning how hollows fight. Appearance Lily is a young teenage woman, just about the age of sixteen. She has cat like hair, with it fashioned to look like cat ears. When fully straightened, her hair reaches just to her waist. Her hair is a lovely jet black with brown highlights, though her highlights are hardly noticable. Her eyes are a livid green, and in their own being, seem to be cat like in appearance. She is a slender woman, just above five feet (5 feet and 8 inches). She weighs 107 lbs. She is normally seen in skin tight blue denim jeans, with a silver belt. She wears a black shirt with sleeves that come just up to her shoulder, and the bottom hem of her shirt comes just six inches or so below her chest. Occasionally, she will wear beige forearm sleeve protectors, with black gloves. She has no visible tattoos. . =Personal= Zanpakutou Mizuneko Sealed Sword Description A simple nodachi, with four blue ribbons, each roughly a foot in length, on the kashira. The tsuba is a rectangle, with the corners rounded off. On the face of the tsuba, intricate geometric designs are etched into the silver. Spirit Manifestations With silky soft hair of the lightest blue, Mizuneko is quite the manifestation for a water based zanpaku-to. Water is meant to be graceful, to be serene and yet strong in times of need. Mizuneko is one of the embodiments of that description - from her graceful and fluid movements, to her strong abilities. She stands only slightly taller - an inch or so - than Lily Hitaki, and has a voice that sounds like the perfect strums of a harp into a melody worthy to entertain a king or queen. Has also adopted a cat form, where she adopts the form of a blue furred kitten with a slightly larger than normal head (giving the appearance that confuses her with a chibi neko). She has a white diamond marking on her forehead, and black eyes in this form. . Shikai Description Name: Mizuneko - Watercat Shikai name: Mizuneko - Watercat Manifestation: With silky soft hair of the lightest blue, Mizuneko is quite the manifestation for a water based zanpaku-to. Water is meant to be graceful, to be serene and yet strong in times of need. Mizuneko is one of the embodiments of that description - from her graceful and fluid movements, to her strong abilities. She stands only slightly taller - an inch or so - than Lily Hitaki, and has a voice that sounds like the perfect strums of a harp into a melody worthy to entertain a king or queen. Has also adopted a cat form, where she adopts the form of a blue furred kitten with a slightly larger than normal head (giving the appearance that confuses her with a chibi neko). She has a white diamond marking on her forehead, and black eyes in this form. Personality: Has a personality almost exactly similar to Lily's, though, being younger than her master, she is more reckless and willing to jump into danger. Inner World: A world of endless sea, the waves carressing the rocks that form areas where Lily appears upon when entering the world. The motion of the waves depends on Lily's emotions, always changing. If Lily were to be angered, the waves crash violently, but if she were calm or in a joyous mood, the waves gently breeze by. The air is scented with the aroma of sea salt, lightly carried on the breeze. Release phrase: Release phrase: Dive, Mizuneko! Owner: Lily Hitaki, Fourth seat of the Eleventh division Type and Family: Kidou Water Achievable level: Shikai Abilities Dive Mirage - Upon release, Lily is behind a small pool of water. The pool is the width of 3 feet, able to swallow both her and the zanpaku-to sealed. When shi-kai is released, the pool remains where it started. The pool cannot be moved unless Lily's zanpaku-to is released back to it's sealed state. The pool is a sort of gateway, also one of Mizuneko's shi-kai defenses. The pool is capable of absorbing her, with each time draining her of 1% rei. The pool is capable of absorbing her for 2 base reasons and plans: Dodging attacks that could otherwise be deadly or quite strong against her, or disappearing in the pool for a surprise attack. Lily can stay submerged in the pool for 5 seconds every 1,000 connection she has. She can stay in for a total of 20 seconds. When activated in a pond or lake, or anything akin to a large water source, her portal can grow three times its normal length, and can slowly move with the motion of the water. Attacks Tsunami - One of the last and powerful attacks of Mizuneko's release form, Mizuneko is capable of utilizing this attack only as a last resort. Lily raises her zanpaku-to into the air, swiping it horizontally then vertically upwards, water forming in front of her from the first sweep of her zanpaku-to, then rises on the second sweep. Pushing her zanpaku-to forward, the large wave of water launches forward - and only in the direction - towards the target. The wave is quite tall - equivalent to a 4 story building and the width of an eighteen-wheeler truck. The technique can only be used twice in one battle, and uses 15% of Lily's reiatsu. Aqua cannon - Aqua cannon - A simple attack of Mizuneko's shi-kai form. Building reiatsu and water at the tip of the zanpaku-to blade, Mizuneko is capable of forming a sphere of water that is roughly one foot in diameter. Upon thrusting the zanpaku-to forward, Lily rejects the sphere, the sphere launching at the target as a dense sphere of wate roughly one foot in diameter. The water has the power to break bones and can turn even the largest of boulders to simple pebbles. Costs 5% reiatsu. Each blast is capable of causing 7% connection damage. Can be adapted to release a highly pressurized stream of water that has the power to cut through dense materials like cinderblocks. Sealed: A simple nodachi, with four blue ribbons, each roughly a foot in length, on the kashira. The tsuba is a rectangle, with the corners rounded off. On the face of the tsuba, intricate geometric designs are etched into the silver. Shikai: The nodachi remains the same, save for the tsuba and blade. The blade adopts a navy blue hue, and the tsuba resembles a cat's head, bearing a resemblence to a large triangle with two smaller triangles on the top of it. Possessions Assistance Emblem Name: Assistance Emblem. Type: Unique Description: Looks the same as the Amulet of Suijin, but with the kanji for 'Assist.' (アシスト) Ability: Lily can store 9 bougyoudo spells and 1 bakudou spell (all are level fourty and below.) The Bougyoudo must be added and listed in her profile and with every grading period. She can cast her learned kidou (like Byakurai, Yakekoge, etc.) for the normal cost, as well as the kidou inserted into the amulet. Each spell casted by the amulet costs their normal cost (i.e. Red eye costs 35 Kidou. That's how much she would use for it.) Amulet Kidou: Bougyoudou #8, Spirit Blade Bougyoudou #23, Bansoukou Bougyoudou #25, Haneru Bougyoudou #26, Disruption Bougyoudou #30, Threshold Bougyodou #31, Yaiba no Souseiki Bougyodou #37, Kitoujin (Energy Sword Blade) Bougyoudou #38, Fiendish Shadow Bakudou #34, Terra's Fly Trap Family Yoshiro Hitaki - Brother Relationships Kaji Zecht - Boyfriend